A Little Too Late
by AmbrolleignsGurl
Summary: Harlee is happy and in love with her new boyfriend until Harlee's ex comes back in to her life wanting a second chance turning it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Roman or anyone the WWE does I only own my OC so please don't sue me thanks. So on to the story and enjoy.

Harlee was excited she couldn't wait to see her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in two weeks, yeah they talked on the phone and they skyped but it wasn't enough so she decided to surprise him, by showing up at his work.

As she put the last of her things away in her suitcase she checked to see what time it was so she wouldn't be late for her flight. Harlee zipped up her suitcase grabbed her purse and headed out to the airport.

The cab driver pulled up to the airport and helped Harlee with her things. She gave the cab driver a tip and made her way inside up to the terminal to check in.

"Hi ma'am welcome to Southwest Airlines my name is Kelly how can I help you?" Asked Kelly.

"Yes Kelly I have a flight booked to Indianapolis, Indiana." Said Harlee as she handed Kelly her confirmation number.

Kelly took Harlee's confirmation number and typed it into her computer. A few seconds later Harlee's confirmation popped up.

"Yes here we go Harlee Mitchell, flight 125 to Indianapolis, Indiana. It will be $800.00 dollars ma'am. " Said Kelly.

"Here you go and thanks." Said Harlee as she handed Kelly her credit card.

"Here you go ma'am enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines. " Said Kelly.

"Thank you. " Said Harlee as she went to her gate to wait to board her flight.

Harlee sat there waiting for her flight to be called. She just couldn't wait to see him , she missed him so much. She missed his strong muscular arms , his skin , his lips kissing all over her body. Just thinking about it turned her on.

As Harlee sat there thinking about her boyfriend she was brought out of her thoughts by her flight being called. She grabbed her purse and carry on bag and made her way to the gate to board the plane.

"My love here I come." Said Harlee as she boarded the plane.

The plane took off to it's destination. Harlee counted down the minutes to see her boyfriend. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. She had never been so happy and so loved. Something she thought she had in her last relationship but she was so wrong.

Harlee thought that her ex was the one but that came back to bite her in the ass , he treated her so bad. He was an arrogant ass , truth be told he wasn't like that in the beginning of their relationship. No he was sweet , kind , caring , loving and everything until he got a push in his career that went straight to his head. He felt that he was better then everyone else. Everything was all about him. Harlee hated it because he always put her last always insulting her telling her that she just couldn't compare to him and that she was holding him down. Harlee didn't put no mind to it because she thought it was just a phase. Sadly it wasn't things only got worse.

She had decided to surprise him one day at work but the one who got the surprise was her. She walked into his locker room and found him thrusting in and out of a ring rat. That sight broke her heart , the man who claimed to love her and whom she loved was cheating on her. She ran out of there and never looked back.

Harlee thought that she would never be happy or find true love again. She had pretty much given up on it all together until her friends pleaded with her to go on a blind date they had set her up on.

Truth be told she was happy she had gone on the blind date. When she first laid eyes on him , her mind was blown. His grey eyes , long black hair , hard jaw and beard were breath taking , he looked like a Greek god or like Hercules himself. Harlee was hooked , they hit it off and had been together since then. She was head over heels in love with him.

Her boyfriend was like a dream come true , sweet , kind , caring , loving , and compassionate. He treated her like a queen and that made her fall even more for him. Between the sheets he was an Adonis that rocked her world. Just thinking about her boyfriend made her fan herself.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have just landed at Indianapolis International Airport please prepare to vacate the plane. Thank you for choosing Southwest Airlines and have a great day." Said the pilot over the speaker.

Harlee stood up grabbed her carry on bag and purse and made her way off the plane. She went to the luggage claim and grabbed her luggage , she then went and hailed a cab.

"Where to ma'am?" Asked the cab driver as he pulled away from the airport.

"To Bankers Life Field house Arena please." Said Harlee as she got comfortable.

Soon she would be seeing her boyfriend , she couldn't believe it she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Shortly thereafter the cab driver arrived at the arena. She paid the cab driver grabbed her stuff and made her way in the back of the arena. As she headed into the entrance the security guard stopped her.

"Can I help you ma'am? " Asked the security guard.

"Yes I'm here to see my boyfriend." Said Harlee with excitement.

"Ma'am do you expect me to believe that , plus RAW already started." Said the security guard.

"You don't believe me here's a few pictures of us together." Said Harlee as she showed him.

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I didn't know , the locker room where he is at is just around that corner." Said the security guard.

Harlee made her way to the locker room and walked in. She found it empty , so she decided to sit down and wait for him to return. After a while she flicked on the flat screen and decided to watch the rest of RAW or what was left of it.

She sat back and watched with a big smile on her face as her boyfriend and his teammates made their way into the ring. His first two teammates grabbed a microphone and spoke. They talked about their victory last night and how they over came the odds. The microphone was then handed to her boyfriend who talked about how dominant his team was and how they proved they couldn't be stopped and were a force to be reckoned with. Before her boyfriend could get another word out the music that she hated came on. It made her blood run cold as she saw her ex and his boss come out with a sledgehammer in hand.

Harlee swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched the confrontation go down.

Her boyfriend's partner jumped out of the ring and grabbed some chairs jumping back into the ring waiting for something to happen.

Instead the words that came out of their bosses mouth sent a chill down her spine.

"Last night was plan A and tonight is plan B. There is always a plan B."

Harlee couldn't believe what happened next. Her boyfriend's teammate attacked him and his other teammate then jumped out of the ring and handed her ex a steel chair. All Harlee could do was sit there and watch her ex decimate her boyfriend with a steel chair. She sat there frozen in shock , she couldn't believe what took place. After a minute she hopped up and ran out to the trainer's room. She needed to see her boyfriend.

She pushed through the trainer's door and walked up to her boyfriend , she saw him hunched over with his head down and back exposed. Her tears just came pouring out. His back was so tore up. It broke her heart. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck careful not to hurt him.

"Ro baby are you okay?" Asked Harlee.

"Har baby what are you doing here?" Asked Roman.

"I missed you so I flew down to see you , to surprise you." Said Harlee as she kissed him.

"I'm glad you're here. I need you more then ever right now momma." Said Roman as he held her tight in his arms.

"I know , I'm not going anywhere Ro. I love you so much." Said Harlee.

"I'm sorry to interrupt guys but I need to examine you Roman than you can go." Said Dr. Sampson.

Harlee held Roman's hand as he was being examined. She was just angry and downright pissed she couldn't believe that Seth had turned his back on Roman and Dean like that. She just wanted to slap the hell out of Seth.

"Okay Roman your lucky that it wasn't worse. It's just deep bruising so I'm going to give you some ointment okay. If there is any discomfort or it gets worse let me know okay. Also icing it down should help. Here is the ointment and I'll see you in a week for an evaluation." Said Dr. Sampson as he left.

Roman nodded to Dr. Sampson as he put his vest back on.

"Let's get out of here momma so you can take care of me." Said Roman as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Harlee and Roman were being watched as they made their way to the locker room unknown to them by an enemy who was hell bent on doing harm and getting back what was rightfully his.

"You will be mine again Harlee..."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe lay on your stomach okay so I can put the ointment on your back." Said Harlee.

"As you wish momma. I'm so happy you're here. I missed you too." Said Roman as he laid down on the hotel bed.

Harlee took the cap off the ointment and squeezed a good amount on her fingers. She carefully scooted next to Roman and spread the ointment on his back. Roman couldn't help but hiss as Harlee spread the ointment on his back, it hurt like hell. Hearing Roman hiss like that pulled at her heart strings.

"Babe I'm sorry I'll stop if you want me to." Said Harlee.

"It's okay momma don't stop it's actually starting to feel better." Said Roman.

"Okay." Said Harlee as she continued to rub the ointment on Roman's back.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Neither Harlee or Roman saying a word. Truth be told Harlee felt bad but angry, she couldn't understand why Seth turned on Roman and Dean like that. She wanted to slap Seth and rip him a new one. It wasn't right. What irked her more was the fact that her ex was capable of bashing Roman like that. It was as if he was on some sort of mission and quite honestly that scared her more than she cared to admit.

"Momma are you okay?" Asked Roman.

"Yeah babe I'm fine. I promise." Said Harlee as she looked away.

She hated to lie to Roman but she didn't want to worry him. Roman grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him.

"No you're not momma I can see that you're conflicted. What's wrong?" Asked Roman as he looked at her in the eyes.

"You know me so well Ro." I just I don't understand why Seth turned on you and Dean like that. What the hell Ro why , I mean you guys were brothers fighting a comment enemy a cause and he goes off and does this. Then there's he who shall not be mentioned , what he did to you after with the steel chair he was like a monster Ro he tore your back , you were already down Ro what the hell was he trying to prove. I'm not going to lie Ro I'm scared as hell what if the next time you're not so lucky." Said Harlee as she wiped her tears away.

"Momma listen to me , I'm okay , yes my back is tore up and I'm beat up but I'm fine. I assure you there won't be a next time cause I won't let him alright and as for Seth I don't know why he turned on us but I guarandamntee you this Dean and I are going to get answers even if we have to beat him senseless. Turning your back on family is the ultimate betrayal and it's not easily forgiven." Said Roman.

Hearing Roman talk like that made her feel uneasy but she understood where he was coming from. She just didn't want him to get hurt , she loved him so damn much.

"Ro please be careful , if something happened to you I would never forgive myself. I love you so damn much." Said Harlee as she kissed him.

"Har I promise I'll be careful okay." Said Roman as he kissed her back.

"Babe I'm going to go change for bed I'll be back in a bit." Said Harlee as she slipped into the bathroom.

Roman just laid there waiting for Harlee. He was pissed to say the least , Seth and his partner in crime were going to pay that's for damn sure.

A few minutes later Harlee stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Roman was sitting up on his back on the bed. She smiled as she walked over to the side of the bed where Roman was and just stood there.

"Babe you shouldn't be sitting up on your back like that you'll make it worse." Said Harlee.

Roman got up and looked Harlee up and down as he licked his lips.

"Momma I'm fine." Said Roman as he caressed Harlee's face with his hand.

Harlee put her hand on Roman's as she looked at him in the eyes. She could see the lust and passion in Roman's eyes.

"Ro are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Harlee.

"I'm damn sure Har. I missed you and I need you." Said Roman as he moved his hand down Harlee's neck and stopped at her perky breasts.

Hell Harlee wanted this just as much so who was she to stop him. Roman looked down at her cleavage and then bent down on one knee. He rubbed his hands up and down Harlee's long soft legs. Harlee felt the heat pool in her stomach and center. Roman tore Harlee's panties off and tossed them to the side. He then stood up and Harlee raised her arms as Roman took off her black low back satin slip.

Harlee stood there in all her naked glory as Roman admired her beautiful taunt body as he cupped her big breasts. Harlee just moaned as Roman squeezed her breasts together and played with her nipples. Harlee put her hands on Roman's muscular chest and gave a seductive moan and smirk. She lowered her hands down his muscular abs and slipped her hands into his track pants and grabbed his throbbing erection. Roman had a huge lusty smile on his face , she rubbed her hands up and down Roman's throbbing erection as she pulled down Roman's track pants freeing him from his confines as they fell to the floor. Roman lifted Harlee in his arms and laid her down on the bed.

Roman got on the bed and kissed Harlee passionately on the lips. He then made his way down to her neck and kissed and sucked on her sweet spot making her moan. After a couple of minutes , Roman kissed and nibbled between her breasts. He then took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it making her moan. He then took her other nipple and did the same thing. He then kissed down Harlee's stomach and licked and nibbled on it causing her to moan. Roman slowly moved down to Harlee's womanhood and parted her folds. She felt his warm breath. He leaned in and took her clit in his mouth.

"Oh god Romie that feels so good." Said Harlee as she dragged her fingers through his hair and scalp.

Roman slipped two fingers into her opening and thrusted them in and out as he sucked on her clit. Harlee writhed and bucked her hips as she felt the familiar twinge and warmth in her belly.

"Romie I'm going to cum." Said Harlee as she tried to hold it off.

"Let it go momma , let it go." Said Roman as he continued to torture her.

"Yes fuck...fuck...fuck." Said Harlee as she came.

Roman lapped up the sweet nector she produced. He kissed between her thighs , as he made his way back up and kissed Harlee. While grinding against her , Harlee could feel his hardness press against her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled over with him so she was on top. She pulled back and looked at his lust filled eyes.

"I love you Romie." Said Harlee as she kissed his jaw.

"I love you too momma." Said Roman.

Harlee kissed down Roman's chest and kissed his nipples. She took one nipple in her mouth and nibbled on it as she tweaked the other one with her other hand. Roman dragged his hands through her hair as he moaned in pleasure.

"That feels so good Har if only you would go down further." Said Roman as he took shallow breaths.

"You mean right here." Said Harlee as she moved down and took a hold of his member.

"Yes momma that's exactly it." Said Roman as he let out a pained moan.

Harlee wrapped her lips around his hardened member and began sucking on it while she played with his balls.

"Oh Har if you don't stop I'm going to cum." Said Roman as he pulled her off of him.

She let Roman go with a pop and crawled back up to him straddling him. She grabbed his member and guided it to her opening and slid down on it. Roman grabbed her hips as she moved up and down on his member. She rested her hands on his chest as she continued to grind on him. Roman fondled her breasts rolling her nipples between his fingers. Harlee moaned as she threw her head back in pleasure. Roman continued his ministrations as she leaned down and kissed him. Roman lifted her up and rolled over so she was on bottom and he was on top.

Roman then slipped inside Harlee and on instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned. Roman thrusted in and out of her faster and harder making Harlee scream and moan. Roman leaned down and kissed her to quiet her screaming. Harlee tensed up as she felt her climax hit her full force. She dug her nails in Roman's back forgetting about his injury. Roman followed shortly after as he hissed and collapsed on Harlee.

"Oh god Romie I'm so sorry I forgot about your back." Said Harlee as she panted and came down from her high.

"It's okay momma it was all worth it." Said Roman as he pulled out of her and rolled next to her.

Harlee snuggled in Roman's arms as she covered them both with the sheets.

"I love you." Said Harlee as she looked up at Roman with a big smile.

"I love you too." Said Roman looking down at Harlee with a big smile as well.

The two shared one last kiss as they drifted off to sleep.

This night was a night filled with alot of chaos and unanswered questions. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day for them...


	3. Chapter 3

Momma we got to get up come on wakey wakey. Said Roman as he showered her with kisses.

Okay baby what time is it? Asked Harlee as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

It's five o'clock in the morning. Said Roman.

What! Why are we up this early. I'm tired after last night's activities. Said Harlee as she yawned.

I know baby but I have to be at SmackDown! Tonight with Dean. So we have a flight to catch to Cincinnati, Ohio. Said Roman as he pulled clothes out of his suitcase.

Leati are you crazy your back is messed up what are you thinking? Asked Harlee as she stood up from the bed wrapped in a sheet.

Roman knew that when Harlee used his Samoan name she wasn't bull shitting she was pissed.

Har baby I'm not going to be on the show I'm wrestling in the dark match. Dean and the Big Show are going to do most of the work. Said Roman as he wrapped his arms around her.

Leati who are you wrestling against? Asked Harlee in a serious tone.

Momma it doesn't matter who I'm wrestling against. I already told you Dean and the Big Show are going to do most of the work I'll be okay I promise. Said Roman as he leaned his forehead against her's.

Roman Leati Reigns I'm going to ask you one more time who are you wrestling against? Asked Harlee.

Alright fine Har. I'm wrestling against the Wyatt family. Said Roman.

Leati you can't wrestle against them. They are ruthless. I can't believe this. Said Harlee as she pulled away from Roman and locked herself in the bathroom.

Roman felt like complete utter crap. He debated whether or not he should go after her,after a minute he walked up to the door and began knocking on it desperately.

Har baby don't do this please open the door? Asked Roman in a pleading tone.

A few moments later Harlee opened the door and stepped out. She just stood there staring at Roman as she teared. Roman wrapped his arms around Harlee as he tried to console her.

Momma I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you and make you cry. Said Roman.

Harlee wrapped her arms around Roman not wanting to let him go.

It's okay Ro I'm not mad I'm just worried about you. You mean so much to me, if something happened to you my love I don't know what I would do. Said Harlee.

I know momma and like I said I'll be okay. I'll tell you what why don't you sit ring side during the dark match so you can see for yourself. Said Roman.

Ringside I like the sound of that. I can't wait babe. Said Harlee as she kissed Roman passionately.

Babe we don't have time for that we got a flight to catch. Said Roman.

Fine babe, but just so you know you are going to make it up to me. Said Harlee as she went into the bathroom with Roman.

You know it momma. Said Roman as he followed Harlee into the bathroom.

Roman and Harlee took a quick shower got out got dressed grabbed their luggage and headed out to the lobby and checked out. They loaded their luggage in the rental car and headed out to the airport.

Babe are you going to be able to handle the flight with your back? Asked Harlee.

I think so it will only be a 42 minute flight which is way better than a 2 hour drive. Said Roman.

That's true it'll be easier on your back. Which is a good thing. Said Harlee.

A few minutes later they arrived at the airport. They grabbed their luggage and made their way in. Roman turned in the keys to the rental then made their way to check in. As they got there they noticed a commotion going on.

Are you shitting me my girlfriend and I need to get to Cincinnati, Ohio for work. We work for the WWE we have a show to film there tonight. Said Dean pissed off.

I'm sorry sir but there is nothing we can do. The flight is on a time restraint and can't make that stop. Said the attendant.

Roman and Harlee pushed through the crowd and saw Dean going at it with the attendant. Roman walked up to see if he could contain the situation.

Dean man what's going on? Asked Roman.

Man our flight to Cincinnati was canceled because the flight is on a time restraint. Said Dean.

Look Dean we'll just drive down there that's no problem. Said Roman.

I guess a road trip won't be so bad. Said Dean.

Hey Renee what's going on? Asked Harlee.

Our flight to Cincinnati was canceled so it looks like we're going to be driving down there. Said Renee.

Hey babe I'm pretty sure Renee told you what happened. Said Roman.

Yeah so we're going on a road trip? Asked Harlee.

Yup Dean is getting a rental car for us right now. He is going to do one hour of driving and I'm going to do the other. Said Roman.

Okay guys let's go. Said Dean as he walked up to them.

They grabbed their luggage and headed out to the rental car. They loaded their luggage got in and took off to Cincinnati for SmackDown.

Two hours later they arrived at their destination. They decided to stop for breakfast before going to the arena. They pulled into IHOP and parked. They got out and walked in. They were seated.

Okay guys your server will be with you guys shortly thank you and enjoy. " Said the manager as she walked off.

So man what are we going to do about Rollins and Orton

Asked Dean.

Look man for now we are going to have to bide our time. Said Roman as he cracked his knuckles.

How much time are we talking about cause I am dying to get my hands on Rollins. Said Dean as he cracked his neck.

That makes two of us but I want Orton all to myself this is personal he made it very clear with the chair shots along with the words he whispered in my ear afterwards. Said Roman as his jaw clenched.

Babe what did Randy say to you? Asked Harlee.

Roman didn't want to tell her because he didn't want to worry her but he also didn't want to keep secrets from her either.

Momma he said that I took something from him and he wasn't going to stop until he got it back and what he did to me was only the beginning. Said Roman as he held her hand.

Harlee was frozen in her spot those words sent a chill down her spine. She wanted to run and hide but she wasn't going to , she was done hiding and running. She made the decision that she was going to stand beside Roman and face this with him.

No man Harlee is like my sister so the way I see it Orton is going to have to go through me as well. Said Dean.

Look Dean I appreciate it but this is my battle and my fight. You worry about Rollins alright. Said Roman.

No Ro this is our fight. I'm with you and nothing you say or do is going to change my mind. Said Harlee.

It's not like I have a choice momma. Said Roman.

You're damn right baby. Said Harlee as she kissed him.

All I ask is that you please be careful. Said Roman.

I promise babe. Said Harlee.

Sorry man but you know I don't follow orders. I'm in this whether you like it or not. Said Dean.

You guys heard him so don't bother asking me to do something. Said Renee.

Renee I'm so sorry. Said Harlee.

It's okay girl. Dean is a big boy he can take care of himself. Said Renee.

Roman if you want tonight I'll keep Harlee company so she isn't alone. Said Renee.

Thanks for the offer Renee but I don't want to risk you getting caught up in this. Said Roman.

Roman's right Renee it's best you not get involved in this. Said Harlee.

Well if you need me I'm here. Said Renee.

Thanks girl I'll keep that in mind. Said Harlee.

At that moment their server walked up to their table to take their order.

Hi I'm Cindy and I'll be your waitress today. Are you guys ready to order? Asked Cindy.

I believe so. Said Roman.

Okay so what would you like sir? Asked Cindy.

I'll have the all American slam breakfast. Said Roman.

How would you like your eggs? Asked Cindy.

Scrambled please. Said Roman.

Your toast? Asked Cindy.

Wheat please , oh and Red , White and Blue Pancakes on the side. Said Roman.

Okay sir and to drink? Asked Cindy.

Regular coffee. Said Roman.

What about you sir what can I get you ? Asked Cindy.

I'll have the same as him except I want orange juice instead of coffee and regular pancakes. Said Dean.

How about you ma'am? Asked Cindy.

I'll have the loaded veggie omelet with the seasonal fruit and an english muffin. Said Harlee.

Okay and to drink? Asked Cindy.

Coffee and raspberry ice tea. Said Harlee.

Okay and for you ma'am? Asked Cindy.

I'll have the same as her. But for my drinks I want an iced mocha latte and raspberry ice tea. Said Renee.

Okay will that be all for you guys? Asked Cindy.

Yes. Said the gang in unison.

Alright then your food should be ready shortly. So if you need anything else let me know. Said Cindy as she walked off.

Just so you know babe you're sharing your Red,White and Blue Pancakes with me. Said Harlee as she laid her head on Roman's shoulder.

Of course babe. Said Roman as he kissed her on the head.

Before Harlee could get another word out Roman's cell began to ring so he answered it.

Hello Roman speaking. Said Roman.

Hey Roman it's Vince I was just calling to tell you after your dark match tonight pack up and go home I don't want you back until Monday. Same goes for Ambrose. Said Vince.

Okay boss but can I ask you why? Asked Roman.

I spoke to Dr. Sampson and he says that you guys are beat up pretty bad and that it would be best if you guys took some time off to heal up a bit. You and Ambrose are two of my many top stars and in a big story line and I don't want to take any risks. Said Vince.

Alright boss will do and I'll let Dean Know. Said Roman.

Alright see you Monday then. Bye. Said Vince as he hung up his cell.

Bye boss. Said Roman as he hung his cell.

So what did the boss want? Asked Dean.

He said after our dark match tonight to go home and not come back until Monday. Said Roman.

Are we in trouble or something? Asked Dean.

No man he just wants us to rest up and heal up a bit. Said Roman.

Well then that gives me time to plot my revenge against Seth. Said Dean with a big smile on his face.

With that being said man why don't you and Renee come down this weekend and we can head out together on Monday for RAW. Said Roman.

What do you say doll? Asked Dean as he looked at Renee hoping she'd say yes.

I say hell yeah. Harlee and I haven't hung out in a while and we have a lot to catch up on. Said Renee as her and Harlee high fived.

Girl we are going to have fun. I am going to make my special peach daiquiri drinks. Said Harlee.

I can't wait. Said Renee.

At that moment Cindy walked up with their food and handed them what they ordered.

Everyone dug in and ate their breakfast. Once they finished eating they paid their bill and headed off to the arena. A short while later they arrived. They pulled in got off grabbed their things and walked into the arena.

They made their way into the locker room and put their things down. Mean while Renee headed to creative to get her script for the night.

Hey babe can we go to the ring I kind of want to see what it looks like? Asked Harlee.

Yeah sure babe. Said Roman as he grabbed Harlee's hand and took her to the ring.

Harlee was very excited to see the ring. It was something that she never got to do when she was with Randy. He always had her stay in the locker room because according to him she didn't need to be there because she would only be in his way.

So momma this is the gorilla position and right through this curtain is the walkway to the ring. So let's go. Said Roman as he took her through the curtains.

Roman led her down the walk way and into the ring. Harlee just stood there looking around in awe and amazement.

Wow Ro this is amazing. I'm at a loss for words. Said Harlee.

Momma you've never been down here? Asked Roman.

No when I was with Randy I had to stay in the locker room because according to him I didn't need to be down here because I would only be in his way. But I knew otherwise. Said Harlee.

Roman was pissed off. He just wanted to go look for Randy and beat the hell out of him. He just couldn't believe Randy treated her like that. He just didn't get it. Harlee is sweet,kind,caring,

compassionate and loving. Any guy would be lucky to have her and he was the lucky one to have her.

Ro are you okay? Asked Harlee.

Yeah I was just thinking is all. Said Roman.

What about baby? Asked Harlee as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

How lucky I am to have you in my life and how much I love you. Said Roman as he kissed her.

I'm lucky to have you in my life too Ro. I love you so much,you are the best thing that ever happened to me. Said Harlee as she kissed him.

Roman and Harlee were in mid lip lock when they were interrupted by someone coughing. They broke apart and turned to see Randy and Seth standing there. Randy was seething clenching and unclenching his fists. He was seeing red. His ex and enemy were kissing wrapped in each other's arms.

Harlee pulled away and just stared at Randy god she hated him with a passion. She wanted to jump out of the ring and hurt him but she held herself back for Roman.

It looks like I'm going to have to finish what I started last night. Said Randy as he approached the ring with Seth.

On instinct Roman grabbed Harlee and put her behind him out of harms way and from Randy. Seth was far from Roman's mind.

Are you sure you want to do that Randy? Asked Roman as he stared Randy down.

Unknown to them Dean had heard the commotion going on and ran to the ring. He slid under the ropes and stood next to Roman and Harlee.

I would think twice if I were you. Said Dean as he cracked his knuckles.

Count your self lucky Reigns because next time you won't be so lucky. Said Randy as he and Seth backed off.

Is that a threat? Asked Roman.

No it's a promise. Said Randy as he stared at Harlee and smirked.

Harlee grabbed Roman and Dean and dragged them out of the ring and pushed them up the ramp to the back. Roman and Dean weren't 100% yet to fight and even if they were she wasn't going to let them because it wasn't worth it. She pushed them into the locker room and locked the door behind her to keep them from going after Randy and Seth.

Roman and Dean were pissed they were throwing things and cussing. They wanted to get their hands on them so bad. Harlee couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

Alright enough both of you. You are tearing the locker room apart. Said Harlee.

I'm sorry momma it's just that he pissed me off with his stupid threat but honestly I would like to see him pull it off. Said Roman as he calmed down.

Honestly I wanted to get my hands on Seth. I want to disfigure him. Said Dean.

Dean you"ll get your chance and Roman my love we both know that's not going to happen. Now please clean up the locker room guys. Said Harlee as she went to head out of the locker room.

Deep down Harlee was scared but she had to be brave and strong for her and Roman.

Momma where are you going?" Asked Roman.

I'm going to the trainer's room to get some stuff for your back for you're dark match tonight. Said Harlee as she left.

Later that night...

It's show time man I'm anxious to see what crap Seth is going to spew. What his explanation is for turning on us. Said Dean.

You and me both. Said Roman as he turned on the flat screen TV.

This is going to be interesting. Said Harlee as she sat back to watch.

SmackDown kicked off with a video package showing what happened on RAW. Harlee looked away she didn't want to see that again. As for Roman and Dean they were pacing back and forth as they watched what their former friend and brother did to them.

Plan B my ass. Said Dean.

Here we go man. Said Roman.

Roman and Dean watched as Triple H made his way out followed by Seth. They made their way down to the ring and got in. Roman and Dean enjoyed hearing the crowd chant "You Sold Out" to Seth. It put a smile on their face. Roman and Dean listened intently as Triple H spoke.

A lot of you probably think I'm just out here to brag right to rub it in your faces , to come out here and say " I told you" " tell ya I won" but no I'm not that kind of guy I'm not and besides all of you already know that anyway. No no I'm here , I'm here to help you get answers to your questions because I know all of you have questions you have so many questions of this man. Of Seth Rollins. You wanna know why , you have so many questions for Seth Rollins the man responsible for the most dominant group in the history of the WWE The Shield. Seth Rollins the man responsible for the group that came in here and dominated everything that stood in it's path , The Shield that crushed giants,that crushed legends,that crushed champions, you have questions for Seth Rollins the man responsible for the Shield the group that even defeated Evolution. You wanna know why Seth Rollins would walk away from all of that so Seth I think you owe them an answer. They wanna know why Seth why,why did you do what you did Monday night?"

Triple H then handed Seth the microphone.

Come on Sethie boy let's hear it. Said Dean as he waited for Seth to talk.

So everybody wants an explanation. You wanna know why I did what I did to my brothers on Monday night. So let me tell you that the only person who knows why I did what I did on Monday and the only person who needs to know and the only person that I owe anything to is me."

I'm not the least bit surprised at all. Said Roman.

Oh I'm going to get my explanation even if it means I'll have to beat it out of him. Said Dean.

Babe I'm going to go to catering to get something to drink do you want anything? Asked Harlee.

No babe thanks I'm fine. Said Roman.

Okay. Dean do you want anything? Asked Harlee.

No I'm good. Said Dean as he kept his focus on the TV.

Okay then I'll be back. Said Harlee as she left.

Harlee made her way to catering. Once there she debated what to get to drink. Eventually she settled for an ice coffee and a salad. She got lost in thought making her salad and coffee not realizing she wasn't alone anymore. Randy was standing there watching her,but after a few minutes he decided to approach her.

Why him? Asked Randy.

Harlee stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Randy. She didn't want to deal with him , but she knew the faster she did the faster she could get out of there and back to Roman.

Why him what Randy? Asked Harlee.

Why are you with him,him of all people? Are you doing it to spite me to make me jealous? Cause if you are it's working. Said Randy.

Are you kidding me. Me being with Roman has nothing to do with you. I left you and never looked back. Said Harlee.

Yes it does and you know it. I cheated on you and you got even with me. I get it I messed up and I'm sorry. I love you Harlee I never stopped. Please give me another chance to prove it to you. Said Randy.

Harlee could not believe what she was hearing. She couldn't say the same. She didn't feel the same way though. She was in love with Roman now and she was happy now.

Randy you can keep telling yourself that all you want. But I don't love you anymore. I love Roman , he is my soul mate my other half he completes me. Said Harlee.

He doesn't love you like I do. Harlee we belong together it's destiny. Said Randy.

Stop Randy just stop. Listen to me I don't love you I love Roman and he loves me. I have moved on so why don't you do the same. Said Harlee as she started to get impatient and frustrated.

I'm not giving up on us Harlee. I'm going to fight for you and I'm not going to stop until you come back to me. Said Randy.

Randy's words sent chills up her spine. She didn't want to deal with this anymore so she grabbed her stuff and headed back to Roman.

I won't give up Harlee I won't. Said Randy.

Harlee just kept walking until she got to Roman's and Dean's locker room. She walked in and sat down on the black leather couch.

Hey momma what's wrong? Asked Roman as he sat down next to her.

Harlee didn't want to worry Roman so she decided she would tell him later about her encounter with Randy.

Nothing my love I was just thinking about your dark match later. I'm trying not to feel worried but I can't help it. Said Harlee as she leaned her head on Roman's shoulder.

Harlee hated lying to Roman it bothered her but she had no choice at least for now.

It's okay momma I understand. But like I said everything will be okay besides you are going to be ring side so you'll get to see for yourself. Said Roman.

Yup and I can't wait. Said Harlee as she ate.

They sat back and watched the rest of SmackDown! Roman sat up as Byron Saxton welcomed Randy.

Put the volume up man? Asked Roman.

You got it man. Said Dean as he put the volume up on the TV.

Randy how do you feel about your match against the Big Show tonight?

Under normal circumstances,I wouldn't be happy facing him,but Big Show stuck his nose where it didn't belong and now I have to take care of him. You see anything can happen in the ring. Sometimes the craziest things occur when you least expect them to,just ask Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns.

When he beat me with the chair he should have made sure I stayed down. Said Roman.

Harlee didn't say much as she helped Roman put his vest on. Her mind was else where. Roman could see something was bothering her. What he didn't know so he decided to ask her.

Momma what's wrong? Asked Roman.

Nothing babe I promise okay. Said Harlee.

No your not okay. Something is bothering you so spit it out. Said Roman.

Damn it Roman nothing is wrong just drop it. Said Harlee as she stormed off.

Look man something is eating her up and what ever it is she will tell you. Said Dean.

I know I just worry about her. Said Roman as he laced his boots.

Harlee felt bad for lashing out at Roman. It wasn't his fault. She was just over whelmed with everything that was going on. She knew that she needed to make it up to Roman and she was going to.

Harlee reached her destination and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Come in. Said Renee.

Harlee walked in closing the door behind her and plopping on the couch.

Girl what's going on? Asked Renee as she sat down next to Harlee.

I am a horrible person Renee. I snapped at Roman for no reason. Said Harlee.

Did something happen that made you snap at Roman? Asked Renee.

Yeah I went to catering earlier and I had a confrontation with Randy and it left me uneasy. Said Harlee.

Okay what did that ass hole say? Asked Renee.

He said that I got with Roman to make him jealous and get back at him for what he did to me and that it worked. I told him that me being with Roman had nothing to do with him and that when I left him,I left and never looked back. Said Harlee.

What did he say when you told him that? Asked Renee.

He said yes it did and I knew and I got even with him. He then said he got it he messed up and that he loves me that he never stopped. To please give him another chance to prove it to me. Said Harlee.

Is he serious. When you ended things with him and left he never bothered to look for you or call you. So now that he sees you again and with someone else he all of sudden loves you and never stopped loving you.

That is a bunch of bull. Said Renee.

Yeah I know. Said Harlee.

What did you tell him? Asked Renee.

I told him that he could keep telling himself that all he wanted , that I don't love him anymore. That I love Roman that he is my soul mate my other half he completes me. Said Harlee.

I'm assuming that he didn't take it to well? Asked Renee.

No he said that Roman doesn't love me like he does and that we belong together it's destiny. Said Harlee as she began to shake out of fear.

Okay that is some crazy stalker crap right there. That is like a cause for concern. Said Renee.

That's not the half of it. I told him that he needed to move on he said he wasn't going to give up on us that he is going to fight for me for us and he is not going to stop until I come back to him. I didn't want to hear him anymore so I walked off. Said Harlee.

Harlee you need to tell Roman. I know that you don't want to worry him but he needs to know. Said Renee.

I know Renee and I am. I don't want to throw him off his concentration or send him on a war path of destruction. Said Harlee.

Well hun that's a risk you are going to have to take. Said Renee.

Your right I just hope that he doesn't go off looking for Randy to try to rip him apart. But again it's a risk I have to take so here goes nothing. Said Harlee as she got up to head out.

Good luck girl. Said Renee.

Thanks let's hope all goes well. Said Harlee as she left.

Harlee made her way back to Roman's and Dean's locker room. Once there she walked in and found it was empty. She figured that Roman had already headed out to the ring for his match so she took off to take her seat to watch his match. She got to the side of the entrance way and the security guard led her to her seat. Just as she sat down Roman's music came on. Harlee watched as Roman made his way down the steps , she couldn't help but smile. She was lucky to have him in her life. As Roman jumped over the barricade he spotted Harlee he winked at her as he made his way into the ring.

Harlee sat back and watched as the match got under way. Through out the whole match Harlee and Roman locked eyes as if they were having a conversation with each other.

A few minutes later the match was over,with Big Show getting the win for him,Roman and Dean. Harlee was happy,she stood up and made her way back to Roman's and Dean's locker room. She walked in and sat down on the couch and waited for Roman to return. Some minutes later Roman walked in. Harlee ran up to Roman and wrapped her arms around him as she broke down and cried. Roman wrapped his arms around her as he comforted her.

My love I'm so sorry for snapping at you. You didn't deserve it. Said Harlee as she kissed him over and over.

Momma it's okay,if anyone is at fault it's me. I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me what was wrong. I should have been more understanding. Said Roman as he kissed her back.

No don't say that Ro you didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to be there for me and I acted like a bitch. Said Harlee.

Momma what happened. When you left to catering earlier you were fine but when you came back you were cold , distant just a whole different person. Said Roman.

Harlee didn't know how to go about this but she knew that she had to tell Roman the truth and hope Roman didn't go crazy. She took a deep breath and went to it. It was all or nothing.

First off Ro you have to promise me you're not going to go off the hinge. Said Harlee.

I promise momma I won't. Said Roman.

When I was in catering Randy showed up and he said somethings that shook me up and I know that I should have told you but I didn't want to throw off you're concentration and go off and look for him. Said Harlee.

Harlee what did he say? Asked Roman as he tried to remain calm.

He said that the only reason I got with you was to make him jealous and get even with him for what he did and that it worked. He then said that he got it he messed up and that he was sorry and that he loves me and that he never stopped to give him another chance. Then he said that you don't love me like he does and that we belong together that it's destiny,that he wasn't going to give up on us that he is going to fight for me for us and he isn't going to stop until I come back to him. After that I just walked off because I didn't want to hear it anymore. Said Harlee as she held her breath waiting for Roman to say something.

Roman just clenched and unclenched his fists. He was pissed. He wanted to tear Randy limb from limb but he knew that Harlee would be upset with him if he did that.

What did you tell him momma? Asked Roman as he intertwined his hand with her's.

I told him that me being with you had nothing to do with him. That I don't love him anymore that I love you,that your my soul mate my other half that you complete me and you love me and I love you,I then told him that he needed to move on like I did. After that I walked off. Ro I'm scared. Said Harlee.

Listen to me momma he isn't going to do anything. He lost you and he needs to except it and move on. It's you and me now and we're going to face this head on. Said Roman as he held her tight.

I know my love and I'm not going anywhere. Said Harlee as she kissed him.

We'll see about that Harlee. We're meant to be baby,we're meant to be. Said Randy as he tilted his head to the side as eye twitched.

Soon...

AN: Yes Randy is a psycho ex - boyfriend. Please don't hate me.


	4. Chapter 4

" So babe how many days are we staying at you're parent's house? " Asked Harlee as she packed their suitcase. ( AN: Yes Harlee and Roman live together in Pensacola , Florida. )

" Till Saturday momma. " Said Roman.

" My love Dean and Renee are coming down Saturday. " Said Harlee.

" Oh crap that's right. After breakfast we'll come home. " Said Roman as he did push ups on the floor.

" That works for me. Babe I can't wait to see Sika , Patty and Matt. Matt is going to be there right? " Asked Harlee.

Harlee loved Matt he was like a brother to her. They were close , like two peas in a pod. He was like a big bear with a big heart.

" I believe so momma. " Said Roman as he got up from the floor.

Roman walked up to Harlee and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her. Harlee pushed their suitcase off the bed as her and Roman laid down on the bed.

As they laid there making out Harlee moved her hand down Roman's chest and down into his track pants and wrapped her hand around his length and stroked it to full hardness.

" Momma we don't have time for that. " Said Roman as he attempted to pull her hand out of his track pants.

" Ro I want to fuck and we are going to fuck. I'm horny. " Said Harlee as she held on to Roman's hardened member.

Roman took a deep breath and let it out. Quite honestly he was extremely turned on so why the hell not.

" I guess we can be late to my parent's house. " Said Roman as he kissed her.

Roman grabbed Harlee and pulled her close to him with intense lust , passion and desire. Rubbing his clothed hard on against her thigh. He forced his tongue into her mouth. She willingly opened her mouth to accommodate him. Harlee felt her desire come to a boiling point and she couldn't stand it. It was as if she was on fire. So she pulled away from Roman , who looked at her confused. Harlee then tore off Roman's shirt to reveal his muscular physique and tattoo she loved. She rolled over so she was on top and made her way down to his nipples. she played with his right nipple making circular motions with her tongue , much to Roman's liking. she then began to flick her tongue up and down his nipple while playfully biting on it. Roman let out several low moans and groans showing that he was enjoying what Harlee was doing. Harlee then moved to his left nipple , continuing the same motions. She then moved down and pulled off Roman's track pants and boxer briefs.

His hardened member stood proud and she was happy. Harlee began to kiss Roman's inner thighs while she caressed him. she placed kisses close to where his hot spot was but Harlee never went there. She was going to milk this for all it was worth. Roman at this point , couldn't bare it. He felt like he was going to explode at any moment.

" Momma... please. " Said Roman as he begged.

Harlee looked up and smiled because she had him where she wanted him.

Harlee placed the tip of Roman's hardened member in her mouth and began to suck on it softly and gently. Roman let out a few moans to show how much he enjoyed it. Harlee then let a few more inches inside her mouth and began to suck harder and faster. She alternated between using her hot mouth and her willing tongue to play with his hardened member. Harlee then went back to sucking on Roman harder , faster and hungrier. As Roman felt his release approaching he pulled Harlee off.

" Not yet momma. " Said Roman as he sat up.

Harlee stood up to take off her clothes when Roman stopped her.

" No , it's my turn. " Said Roman as he stood up.

He took off Harlee's top and un-did here jeans and let her step out of them. He then undid her bra , picked her up and placed her on the bed. Roman then took out some Lavender baby oil and put some on his hands. he kneeled on the bed and looked down at Harlee as he smirked. He began to caress her body with slow and gentle stokes. Harlee was in utter bliss and heaven. She started to become even more aroused and turned on , her body began to respond to every touch that Roman did. Roman then climbed on top of Harlee. He moved down and began to nibble and suck on her breasts carefully so he didn't hurt her. He then used his tongue to lick around her erect nipples , which made Harlee moan.

Roman then began to place a trail of kisses down her chest to her belly button and then to her thong underwear. He gently nipped at her panties with his teeth , which caused Harlee to giggle. She lifted her hips slightly so Roman could remove her panties. He tossed them in the corner. Harlee was shaking with anticipation as Roman spread her legs open.

Roman leaned down to find that Harlee was smooth and hairless. She was hot and wet with desire and aching for release. To re-pay her for teasing him , Roman began to lightly lick around her opening while he had a finger play with her nub. Harlee started to moan louder in response to Roman's touching and teasing.

" Roman please..." Said Harlee as she arched her back.

After a bit of teasing. Roman decided it was enough.

" Get on your stomach Har. " Said Roman.

Harlee turned around and laid flat on her stomach as she waited in anticipation. Roman lifted her up by her hips so that she was on all fours. He then positioned himself underneath so that her mound was directly above his mouth and began to lick her. He held on to her as for support while he used his tongue. He gently flicked his tongue back and forth on her swollen nub of pleasure. He then let his tongue roll around the nub as he began to lightly suckle on it. The pleasure was so overwhelming that Harlee began to rock back and forth shaking as she moaned. Roman alternated from playing with her nub with his finger to his tongue. By this time Harlee's moans were interjected with heavy breathing and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. She felt herself nearing her climax.

" Roman... I'm coming. " Said Harlee as she breathed heavily.

" Let it go momma. Let me hear that moan of yours. " Said Roman between licks.

With a few more licks of Roman's tongue Harlee cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets tighly while having the most ravenous orgasm ever back to back.

Roman then stood up and went in between Harlee's legs and lifted them up so her feet were placed on his shoulders.

" Put me inside you. " Said Roman.

" Yes Ro. " Said Harlee as she reached down and grabbed his hardened member.

" Focus on me momma. I want to see your face when I enter you. " Said Roman.

Harlee slowly guided Roman as he gently pushed through her opening both moaning with intense pleasure. Her inner muscles enveloped Roman's hardened member tighly and completely. Roman was about to lose it until he gained his composure. He took a brief moment to let Harlee adjust to his size and began to thrust inside her slowly to make sure he didn't cause any discomfort. Meanwhile , Harlee showed Roman that she wasn't sexually quiet as she demonstrated her screaming skills in the comforts of their home. He began to pick up the pace faster as beads of sweat began to form on both of their bodies.

Roman then put Harlee's legs down and laid on top of her. He kissed her neck and forced her to roll so that Harlee was on top of him. He began to thrust in and out of Harlee faster and harder while kising her fervently. Roman caressed Harlee's back as he moved his hands down and firmly grabbed her perky ass , which he used to guide her up and down. Harlee lifted herself up so she was sitting up straight and started to rock back and forth on his hardened member. Harlee increased her speed as Roman moved a hand around and began to rub Harlee's mound furiously. She felt herself getting closer to another orgasm so she began to rock harder.

" Ro...I'm going to cum. " Said Harlee as she moaned.

' Do it momma. " Said Roman as he continued to rub her mound.

Harlee screamed as she jerked her head back and collapsed on top of Roman. Roman kept pumping inside her until he had a release of his own. Harlee climbed off of Roman and snuggled up to him and laid on his chest while Roman covered them both with the bed sheets.

" Romie you are a sex god. " Said Harlee as she panted and came down from her high.

" Me a sex god is that so? " Asked Roman as he kissed her.

" Yes and you are all mine. " Said Harlee as she kissed him back.

Before Roman could answer his cell went off so he answered it.

" Yo Roman speaking. " Said Roman as he answered.

" Hey Roman it's Paul I didn't catch you at a bad time did I? " Asked Paul.

" No boss what's up? " Asked Roman.

" I know that Vince gave you the weekend off but I need you to work the house shows. " Said Paul.

As Roman talked on his cell , Harlee slipped under the sheets and made her way down to Roman's manhood. She wrapped her lips around it and began to suck. Roman had to bite his lip to keep from moaning.

" Roman is everything okay? " Asked Paul.

" Yeah boss you were saying. " Said Roman as he tried to focus on his conversation.

" Like I was saying Roman I need you to work the house shows this weekend. We don't have enough talent for the B tour in Texas. " Said Paul.

" Alright boss I'll be there. " Said Roman as he bit back a moan.

Harlee let Roman go with a pop as she crawled up and straddled Roman. She grabbed Roman's hardened member and lined it up with her opening as she sank down on it. She Slowly started to rock back and forth.

Roman unable to contain himself thrusted his hips up matching Harlee thrust for thrust.

Roman realized he was on the phone with his boss so he regained his composure.

" Sorry about that boss. " Said Roman.

" no worries Roman. Again thank you and bye then. " Said Paul as he hung up.

Roman hung up his cell and tossed it to the floor.

" what did the boss want? " Asked Harlee as she continued to rock back and forth.

" He said that I have to work the house shows this weekend after all. " Said Roman as he thrusted in and out of Harlee.

" Oh well duty calls what can you do. " Said Harlee as she tweaked her nipples.

Roman continued to snap his hips up as he felt his climax nearing.

" Ro I'm going to cum. " Said Harlee as she rode him faster and harder.

" Me too momma...fuck. " Said Roman as he thrusted in and out of her faster and harder.

Harlee screamed as she jerked her head back and collapsed on top of Roman. Roman continued pumping inside of Harlee until he had a climax of his own.

Harlee lifted her head up and kissed Roman as she tried to regain her composure.

" Momma I think we should get up and shower now. " Said Roman.

" Okay but I need a moment because my legs feel like jelly. " Said Harlee.

" Momma we have to get up now. " Said Roman as he sat up with Harlee on top of him.

" Fine my love but can you please carry me? " Asked Harlee.

" Of course momma. " Said Roman as he got up from the bed with Harlee in arms.

Roman walked with Harlee in his arms in to the bathroom. They hopped into the shower and washed down. They then stepped out and got dressed. They grabbed their stuff and left. A few minutes later they arrived at Roman's parent's house. They got off the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Roman's mom answered the door and let them in.

" Sika , Matt , Girls Roman and Harlee are here. " Said Patty.

Sika , Matt and the girls made their way into the living room and hugged them.

" Matty how are you? " Asked Harlee as she hugged him.

" I'm good Harlee and you? " Asked Matt.

" Same. What about you girls enjoying your summer vacation? " Asked Harlee.

" Very aunt Har. " Said the girls in unison.

" So how are things on the road son? " Asked Sika.

" Good dad. " Said Roman.

As everyone was conversing Harlee's cell went off so she grabbed it to see who it was. She saw it was a text from an unkown number but decided to check it anyway. She opend the text and it shook her up.

" (314) - 618 - 7454 : Miss you Har. I can't stop thinking about you. Hope you're thinking about me. - RKO. "

Harlee closed the message and put her phone back in her purse.

" Who was that momma? " Asked Roman.

" No one babe wrong number. " Said Harlee as she kissed Roman.

Roman knew that there was more to what Harlee told him but he wasn't going to push it. He hoped that Harlee would come clean to him. He didn't like secrets or lies. His previous relationship ended because of them and he didn't want to go through that again.

" Well you guys are catching up I'm going to go into the kitchen and get dinner going. " Said Patty as she stood up to go to the kitchen.

" I'll go with you Patty and help you. If you need anything babe let me know. " Said Harlee as she kissed Roman,

" Okay momma have fun. " Said Roman.

Harlee followed Patty into the kitchen and helped her pull out everything they would need to make dinner. Her mind kept going back to that text Randy had sent her she was freaked out because she didn't know how Randy got her number. She tried not to put too much thought into it.

" Sweetie are you okay? Asked Patty worried.

" Um yeah I'm fine just got a lot on my mind. " Said Harlee.

" If you ever want to talk about it I'm here. " Said Patty.

" Thank you I really appreciate it. " Said Harlee.

" Here sweetie why don't you take these beers to the guys okay. " Said Patty as she handed Harlee three beers.

Harlee grabbed the beers and took them to the guys. as Harlee handed them out her phoned started to beep so she checked to see who it was and it was another text. She clicked open the text and felt like she was going to get sick. It was Randy in all

his naked glory holding his hardened member.

" ( 314 ) - 618 - 7454 : Har look I am so hard for you I need you so babe so bad. Love you. - RKO. "

Harlee closed the text and clutched her phone as she debated whether or not to take it. She knew that if she left it Roman would see the texts and go off and she didn't want to cause a scene so she just took her phone with her. She hated keeping this from Roman but it just wasn't the time or place. She made her way back in to the kitchen with Patty.

" So what can I help you with? " Asked Harlee.

" I need you to put the lasagna together so here is everything you'll need. " Said Patty as she laid everything out for Harlee.

Harlee layered the lasagna in the dish and covered it in foil once she was done. As she went to let Patty know she was done her cell went off. She looked down and saw an unknown number blinking on the screen. She knew that it was Randy and debated on whether or not to answer it. After a bit she answered it and put her cell up to her ear.

" What do you want? " Asked Harlee as she dashed out of the kitchen to the back patio of the house.

Roman stopped what he was doing and followed Harlee to see what was going on. Once there he hid so Harlee wouldn't see him and listened to her as she spoke on the phone to who ever she was talking to.

" You Har I want you. I love you and you leave me. Please come back to me. " Said Randy with heavy raspy breathing.

" What part of no do you not understand. " Said Harlee in frustration.

" I told you Harlee I was going to fight for you and I'm not going to stop until we are back together. " Said Randy.

" You are wasting you're time because it's not going to happen. I don't want you anymore I feel nothing for you don't you get it. So please leave just leave me the hell alone. " Said Harlee desperately hoping Randy would get the picture.

" No that's not going to happen Har. You will be mine again I promise you that because what I want I get and I want you. " Said Randy.

" You keep telling yourself that all you want because it's not going to happen. Randy you don't scare me and nothing you say or do will change anything. So don't call me again. " Said Harlee hoping that she sent the message loud and clear.

" We'll see about that Harlee. We're meant to be. Randy and Harlee forever. " Said Randy laughing as he hung up.

Harlee stood frozen in her spot. Randy's words sent chills up her spine he was completely insane and demented. She feared of what Randy was capable of doing she didn't want to think that but the way he spoke and what he said made her think otherwise. She knew that she had to be on guard for what ever Randy tried or attempted.

Harlee took a few deep breaths trying to compose herself before she walked back inside. She didn't want to arouse any suspicions let alone Roman's. Roman carefully made his way back in the house without being noticed and went back to what he was doing. After feeling she was well enogh composed she made her way back in to the house. As she made her way to the kitchen Roman grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side to ask her what was going on.

" Babe are you okay? You dashed out like a bat out of hell. " Said Roman.

" Yeah babe I'm fine I just dealing with some prank caller is all I promise. " Said Harlee as she wrapped her arms around Roman's neck and kissed him.

" Okay momma. " Said Roman as he kissed her back.

Roman was pissed because he knew otherwise. it bothered him that Harlee wouldn't tell him the truth that she was keeping stuff from him. He felt like she didn't trust him and that hurt him. He hoped and prayed that by the end of the night she would come clean he didn't want to lose his trust in her but she was making it hard.

" My love I have to go back to the kitchen to help you're mom do you want me to get you another beer? " Asked Harlee.

" No momma I'm fine thanks. " Said Roman as he walked off.

Harlee could sense that something was bothering Roman but she didn't know what. She shook away her worries and walked back into the kitchen she would deal with it later.

" Sorry for dashing out like that I had to take care of something. " Said Harlee.

" It's okay dear I already put the lasagna in the oven for you. " Said Patty as she prepared the bread for the lasagna.

Harlee felt bad for running out like that but Randy left her no other choice. God she hated him she knew that she had to make it up to Patty and she knew just how.

" Um Patty I'll be back I'm going to go to the store real quick do you need anything? " Asked Harlee as she grabbed her purse and keys.

" No dear but thanks for asking. " Said Patty as she continued to work on the bread.

Harlee hurried up and went the store to grab what she needed. She was going to make a strawberry rum cheesecake that was her signature dessert. a few minutes later she got back. She walked straight into the kitchen and took everything out of the bags.

" What are you making dear. " Asked Patty.

" I am making a strawberry rum cheesecake. Um where do you keep your bowls and mixer at? " Asked Harlee.

" In the pantry sweetie. Do you need any help? " Asked Patty.

" No thanks I got it. It's least I can do after the way I left you by yourself. " Said Harlee as she set up the mixer.

Harlee really felt bad and she just wanted to make things right with Patty.

" Sweetie I told you it was okay I'm not mad at you okay so move on over let me help. " Said Patty with a big smile on her face as she hugged Harlee.

Harlee felt like she had a weight lifted off her shoulders she couldn't stop smiling. All was right with her and Patty. Her and Patty got to baking. As Harlee was putting the ingredients in the bowl her phone started beeping. She decided to ignore it she wasn't going to let Randy ruin the rest of her day.

" Dear are you going to get that? " Asked Patty as she worked on the crust.

" No it's not important it can wait. " Said Harlee as she mixed everything together.

Harlee's phone kept beeping incessantly frustrating her so she grabbed it and threw it in her purse. She couldn't take it anymore it was driving her up the wall it seemed that Randy just wasn't letting up. It was like Randy was on a mission and wasn't going to stop.

Harlee shook those thoughts out of her mind and went back to what she was doing she mixed all the ingredients together and then poured half of it into the crust. She then put a layer of the rum strawberries down and added more of the cream cheese mixture. Once she was finished layering the filling and strawberries she covered it and put it in the fridge to chill for a few hours.

" I can't wait for the strawberry rum cheese cake to be ready. " Said Patty.

" I can't wait either but I hope you guys like it. " Said Harlee as she grabbed her phone from her purse.

" Dear I'm sure we will. So how about we go and see what the guys are doing. " Said Patty.

" Okay. " Said Harlee as she followed Patty.

They made their way outside to the back patio where the guys were. They sat down and joined in on the conversation except Harlee who was wrapped up in her phone she was going through the hundreds of texts that Randy had sent her. Each one she opened just kept getting more obscene and down right stalker like. Harlee was so into what she was doing that she didn't realize that Roman had gotten up and walked away.

Roman stormed into the house he was livid. He just didn't understand why Harlee was doing this he felt betrayed and hurt. Rather then sit there and let it consume him he went up to his old room and grabbed his gym bag and left. He decided to go to the gym and work out. Working out always helped him it was his escape from his problems.

Harlee had finished reading the last text when she realized Roman was missing. She excused herself and went to look for Roman. She went into the house and searched for him but he wasn't there she wondered where he had gone and why he didn't tell her anything. She didn't understand what was going on with him and it worried her. She decided to call him to see where he was but he didn't answer it just went straight to his voice-mail so she left him a message.

" Ro baby it's me Harlee where are you. Please call me I'm worried. I love you. Said Harlee as she hung up.

" He's at the gym. It's where he goes when something is bothering him it helps him blow off steam. " Said Matt as he sat down next to her on the couch.

" What could be bothering him. I don't get why didn't he tell me he can tell me anything. I mean We always told each other that we would tell each other everything no secrets. " Said Harlee.

" I couldn't tell you shorty all I can tell you is just give him some space. He'll come to you. " Said Matt as he hugged her.

Harlee and Matt had gotten carried away talking they didn't realize the time passing by. It was already 5:30 and Roman still wasn't home so Harlee decided to call him again and again it went straight to voice-mail. Rather then leave a message Harlee hung up what was the point Roman was mad about something and didn't want to talk to her or anyone for that matter.

" Shorty come and eat mom is serving dinner. Don't worry about Roman he's fine come on. " Said Matt as he yanked her off the couch and into the dining room where everyone was.

Harlee sat down next to Matt and dug in. She pretty much forced herself to eat while keeping an eye on her phone in hopes that Roman would call but her hopes were dashed. Everyone finished eating dinner and were enjoying dessert with still no sign of Roman. It seemed like no one was concerned but Harlee on the other hand was falling apart.

Each hour came and went with still no sign of Roman. It was 9:30 and everyone else had gone up to bed except Harlee who remained on the couch waiting. She eventually gave up and decided to go upstairs and take a shower. She walked into Roman's old room and was thankful that he had left their suitcase. She grabbed it and pulled out her panties , tank top and boy shorts she laid them out and got undressed and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped into the bathroom and got the shower running. Once it was warm she stepped in and let the water cascade down her body it felt so soothing.

Roman felt that he was sitting in the driveway long enough so he got out and made his way inside. He carefully made his way upstairs into his room where he heard the shower on. He figured that Harlee was taking a shower so he plopped down on the bed. As he laid back to get comfortable Harlee's phone started vibrating uncontrollably so he sat up and grabbed it. He switched it on and saw it was a text from and unknown number. Without thinking twice he opened it and what he saw lit him up.

" ( 314 ) - 618 - 7454 : Har baby look I'm hard for you again. I need you so bad babe I love you " - RKO.

Roman was just livid he just couldn't believe it. His Harlee was talking to Randy behind his back , she was cheating on him. It was happening again why what did he ever do to deserve this. He loved her so much and this was how she was paying him back.

After finishing her shower Harlee stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She then made her way out. Harlee was startled by Roman as she switched the light on.

" Ro baby you're home I was so worried about you. " Said Harlee as she went to hug him.

Roman moved away from Harlee and didn't say a word. Harlee was hurt by Roman's action's she didn't know what was going on. This wasn't her Roman.

" Roman what's wrong? " Asked Harlee as she tried to approach him only for him to pull away again.

" Why momma? " Asked Roman as he threw the phone on the bed in front of her.

Harlee's eyes went wide when she saw what was displayed on the screen. It was Randy stark naked holding his hardened member. All she could do was look up at Roman as the tears pooled in her eyes it wasn't what Roman thought and she hoped that Roman would let her explain.

" Ro it's not what you think you have to know that. " Said Harlee with a pleading look in her eyes.

It's not what I think then what the hell is it then huh because all day you have been nothing but secretive not wanting to tell me anything whenever I asked. So tell me I'm listening. " Said Roman as he waited for Harlee to talk.

" He has been calling me nonstop and sending me obscene texts how he got my number I don't know but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to cause a scene. I was going to tell you I swear you have to believe me Ro I would never cheat on you. " Said Harlee hoping that Roman believed her.

Roman believed her about the cheating part but everything else hurt him. The fact that she lied and didn't tell him was to much for him to handle. Roman's silence was killing Harlee she needed him to say somthing anything.

" Momma I believe you but you lied to me , kept it from me and that hurts. I just can't be around you right now because I'm afraid I might say something I might regret. I think maybe we need time apart from each other. I'm not saying we're over just that we need space. " said Roman as he walked out of the room.

Harlee broke down crying this couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose Roman she loved him so damn much. She was determined to do everything in her power to make things right. She just hoped it worked she really did.


	5. Chapter 5

Harlee rolled over to see what time it was and saw that it was six o'clock in the morning. She figured that she might as well get up. She had spent all night twisting and turning. The events from the night before kept playing in her mind over and over. Roman's words just echoed in her mind and it just made her cry.

She wanted it to be all a bad nightmare but it wasn't. It was all to real and it hurt. Harlee wiped her tears away and decided that she wasn't going to dwell on it for now.

Harlee crawled out of bed and got dressed. Once she finished getting dressed she stepped out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen she figured that she could make breakfast for everyone it was the least she could do.

She took everything out that she would need and got to cooking breakfast. She made pancakes , bacon , sausage , eggs and hash browns. She then made fresh orange juice and coffee.

" That smells good. " Said Matt as he walked into the kitchen.

" Morning Matty. " Said Harlee as she served him , his breakfast.

Matt could see something was bothering Harlee. She seemed sad and withdrawn and it worried him.

" Shorty what's wrong? " Asked Matt as he lifted her chin to look at him.

" Nothing Matty. " Said Harlee.

" If you say so shorty , but whatever it is it will work itself out. Roman loves you never doubt that. " Said Matt as he hugged her.

" I hope so Matty. " Said Harlee as she hugged Matt.

Harlee felt like she was going to cry but bit her lip to keep from doing so. Harlee and Matt pulled away as everyone came down for breakfast. Roman was the last one that came down and avoided looking at Harlee.

Roman sat down and grabbed his plate of breakfast and dug in. Harlee felt her heart break , Roman refused to acknowledge her. It was like she was non-existent to him. It made her feel so low and uncomfortable. She wanted to just get up and run out.

" So Sika and I were talking and we thought we could go to the beach today. What do you guys think? " Asked Patty.

" Sounds good. I could use some sun and sand between my toes ." Said Roman.

"Yeah and to checkout the boys. " Said Maddie and Mandy with a big smile on their faces.

" Over my dead body. You girls will not checkout any boys for that matter. " Said Matt.

" Dad we are 15 and 16. So if we want to check out boys we will. " Said Maddie as she high five'd her sister.

" I can never win can I. " Said Matt.

" Nope. " Said the girls as they laughed.

" Alright enough let's finish breakfast so we can head out to the beach. " Said Sika.

Everyone dug in. Once they finished breakfast they got up cleaned and then went upstairs to change. Harlee put on her black two piece bikini and sarong. She then put her hair up in a ponytail and slipped on her high heel sandals. Once she was done she grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs where everyone was waiting.

Roman couldn't help but stare at Harlee. He wanted to go up and kiss her and tell her everything was okay but his stupid pride and hurt wouldn't let him.

" Let's go guys. " Said Sika.

" So how are we going to do this? " Asked Patty.

" Well we all don't fit in one car. " Said Sika.

" That's okay dad , Roman , Harlee and the girls will go in my mini van. " Said Matt.

" Okay let's do this then guys. " Said Sika.

They all hopped into both cars and took off to the beach. The whole way there it was nothing but quiet and an uncomfortable silence that was driving everyone crazy luckily they got to the beach. They all jumped out grabbed their stuff and made their way down the beach until they found a spot and settled in.

Harlee laid back and enjoyed the sun. It felt good and she felt good. The tension and everything just washed off of her it was as if nothing had happened at least that's how it felt.

" Hey aunt Har let's play volley ball you and me versus Mandy and my dad. " Said Maddie.

" Why not. " Said Harlee as she stood up and joined them.

Harlee was all smiles having fun until she looked up and saw Roman flirting with some blond bimbo. She was running her hand up and down Roman's tattoo as she twirled her hair with the other. Roman instead of stopping her had a big smile plastered on his face enjoying it. Harlee felt her heart break. Roman was so heartless and cruel. Harlee couldn't stand another second of it she needed to get out of there.

Harlee handed the ball to Maddie and walked off she grabbed her things and as she attempted to leave Matt stopped her he didn't know what was going on and he was determined to find out.

" Shorty what's going on? " Asked Matt as he turned her to look at him in the eyes.

Harlee's tears just came pouring out. Matt wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

" Look over there. " Said Harlee as she directed Matt to where Roman was.

Matt looked to where Harlee was pointing and felt his blood boil at what he saw. His brother was flirting with some blond bimbo in front of Harlee like it was nothing.

" Shorty I'm so sorry my brother is an asshole he doesn't deserve you. " Said Matt.

" Matty I don't want to be here , I want to go. " Said Harlee.

" Okay shorty here are my keys to the mini van. Mom and dad's house key is on there. " Said Matt as he handed her the keys.

Harlee took the keys. She gave Matt a kiss on the cheek as she left.

Once Matt saw Harlee off he went towards the direction where Roman was.

" Excuse me I'm sorry to interrupt but he has a girlfriend. " Said Matt through gritted teeth.

The girl didn't say anything. She just rolled her eyes at Matt and walked off.

" Really man. " Said Matt.

" You don't know anything so don't alright. " Said Roman.

" I may not know anything but Harlee doesn't deserve this from you. " Said Matt.

" Matt she lied to me kept stuff from me. You know more then anybody that I don't like that crap. I told myself that I wasn't going to go through that shit again so why should I have consideration for her. " Said Roman trying not to blow up.

" So that's what this is she hurt you so you're hurting her back. You are so messed up from you're last relationship that you are getting it out on her because Harlee made a mistake. " Said Matt trying to contain his anger.

" You don't get it Matt she's just like Adrianna they are all the same. " Said Roman.

Matt balled up his hand and punched Roman in the face knocking him to the floor.

" Harlee isn't like Adrianna so don't compare her to that bitch. You need to wake up and smell the damn coffee you have an amazing girl who loves you and your throwing it away because you can't move on from the past and let shit go. " Said Matt.

Roman knew that Matt was right. Harlee didn't deserve any of this but he was so messed up from his previous relationship. His trust issues were so bad he knew that and he hated it.

Harlee pulled into the driveway. She grabbed her bag and got off , she made her way into the house and upstairs to Roman's old room. Harlee grabbed their suitcase and took her stuff out and put it in her bag. Once she got all of her things together she made her way out of the room and and house. She put her things in the car and left.

Harlee didn't want to be anywhere near Roman , she just wanted to be alone. She knew that she made a mistake not telling Roman about Randy at that moment but she didn't deserve what Roman did to her. Harlee wiped away her tears as she pulled into the driveway of her's and Roman's home.

She grabbed her things and headed inside. Harlee made her way upstairs and up to her's and Roman's room , she plopped down on her bed as she thought things over. Harlee had come to a decision a decision that she hated but had no choice but to do it. She loved Roman but they couldn't be together. Roman needed to get help for his trust issues and maybe then they could get back together.

Harlee got up and grabbed her stuff as she cried. Once she finished she headed downstairs with her stuff and sat down on the couch. She pulled out her cell and called the person that was always there for her. After two rings he answered.

" The lunatic here. " Said Dean as he answered.

" Deanie it's over. " Said Harlee as she broke down.

" Sweets what's over? " Asked Dean.

" Roman and me are over , we're done we broke up. " Said Harlee.

" What why sweets what the hell happened? " Asked Dean.

" Randy is what happened. " Said Harlee as she felt her eyes well up with tears.

" What the fuck did that sick twisted son of a bitch do? " Asked Dean as he tried to control his anger.

" Dean he sent me obscene texts telling me he wants me back and Roman saw them. So now Roman doesn't trust me because I didn't tell him. What was I supposed to do Dean tell him while we're visiting his parents and cause a scene. " Said Harlee.

Dean understood where Harlee was coming from. Roman had a hair trigger temper and when he lost it , it wasn't easy to calm him down.

" Sweets that's not a good reason for things to end between you guys. You guys need to sit down and talk things through. " Said Dean hoping that he could get through to Harlee.

Dean didn't want his best friends to break up over something so pittyless.

" Dean that's not why it's over between Roman and me. It's what Roman did after we had our falling out. " Said Harlee as she wiped her tears away.

Dean didn't like where this was going at all. He just hoped it wasn't something bad. He knew that Roman was the vindictive type when someone did him wrong.

" Har what did Roman do? " Asked Dean as he held his breath waiting for Harlee to talk.

" Well we went to the beach and Roman was busy flirting it up with some blond bimbo. She was sitting rubbing against him and Roman was all smiles without a care in the world. " Said Harlee as she wiped more tears away.

Dean couldn't help but seethe with anger. That was the first thing he told Roman to not hurt Harlee cause he would kick his ass if he did and that was exactly what Dean was going to do when he saw him.

" Damn it Har that's the first thing I told him not to do and he did it anyways. I am going to beat his ass when I see him. " Said Dean.

Before Harlee could respond Roman burst in through the door like a bat out of hell. So Harlee had to end her call with Dean.

" Dean I have to go Roman just showed up , I'll talk to you later. " Said Harlee.

" Okay sweets look why don't you come down and stay here there is enough room. " Said Dean.

" I will thank you bye Dean. " Said Harlee as she hung up her cell.

" Okay sweets bye. " Said Dean as he hung up as well.

Roman rushed into the living room where he found Harlee sitting on the couch. He was just happy that she was there that she hadn't left. He breathed a sigh of relief as he approached her.

" Oh thank god baby I am sorry. " Said Roman as he hugged her.

Roman felt Harlee stiffen in his embrace and it made his heart sink to his stomach. He knew that he fucked up royally , he just hoped it wasn't the end of him and Harlee.

Harlee pulled back from Roman's embrace as she tried to figure out how she was going to break things to Roman.

" Momma I'm so sorry I was such an ass can you ever forgive me? " Asked Roman.

" Ro I can't do this anymore with you. " Said Harlee as she wiped her tears away.

" What are you talking about Har I don't understand. " Said Roman.

" What am I talking about , I'm talking about the little scene at the beach Roman. " Said Harlee.

At that Roman started to get a little flustered. He knew he made a mistake but he didn't need it thrown in his face.

" Are we really going to go there Har. You are one to talk. You were exchanging pleasantries with Orton and kept it from me. I had to open my girlfriend's phone and see a picture of that sick fuck holding his dick. How do you think that made me feel. " Said Roman.

" Damn it Roman I wasn't exchanging pleasantries with Randy and I wasn't going to keep it from you I was going to tell you just not at you're parents house. I didn't want to cause a scene and make them uncomfortable. Roman you aren't exactly good at keeping you're cool. " Said Harlee.

Roman knew Harlee had a point he was just trying to excuse his actions at the beach trying to justify them to make himself feel better.

" Momma I'm sorry okay what was I supposed to do? " Asked Roman.

" Trust me Roman that's what but you didn't. You decided to stab me in the heart to hurt me when I didn't deserve it. " Said Harlee.

" Okay momma you're right and I am so sorry. I'll do anything to make it right. You name it I'll do it. " Said Roman hoping Harlee would give him a chance to make things right.

Harlee knew that what she was about to say next was going to break Roman's heart but she had to do what was best for her. She had gone through this before with Randy and she wasn't going to let it happen again no matter how much she loved Roman.

" I'm sorry Ro but we can't be together. I love you I do but it's for the best. This isn't goodbye forever just for now. " Said Harlee as she wiped her tears away.

" Please momma don't do this I'm sorry please. " Said Roman as he dropped to his knee's begging Harlee not to leave him.

" Roman please if you love me you'll let me go. I told you it's only for now. We need this time apart , to breathe. To figure things out. " Said Harlee.

Roman didn't want to let Harlee go but he knew that it was for the best. He didn't want to hurt her anymore but he wasn't going to give up on them and their love.

" Fine momma but I love you and I will do whatever it takes to fix this to fix us. " Said Roman as he stood up and kissed her passionately.

Harlee kissed him back until the need for air broke them apart.

" I love you my love and I always will that will never change." Said Harlee as she gave him one last kiss.

" I will always love you too momma and I will be waiting for you. " Said Roman.

Harlee grabbed her luggage and gave her's and Roman's place one last look as she walked out. Harlee couldn't help but break down as she closed the door behind her. Harlee wanted to run back inside and forget this but her pain and dignity wouldn't let her. She just hoped this time apart would help them.

Meanwhile inside Roman collapsed to his knee's as his world came crumbling down around him. He felt like he couldn't breathe like the air was sucked right out of him. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for Harlee leaving , but he wasn't going to give up until he made things right and got her back. He just hoped it worked he really did.

TBC...


End file.
